tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of Man
Countless thousands of years ago, Chaos poured all of its effort into creating the epitome form of life. Uplifting species after species had all met with failed results, breeds that would not be able to survive. The thought of existing was too much for these creatures; the powers at their disposal were great, their intelligence was matched only by those of the Chaos Gods, and their wisdom could very well have rivaled them. But the question of why live, why learn, why create and why know was too much for all of them. These species attained equilibrium and balance, and eventually died out from their own apathy. Every attempt had met with failure, and the various aspects had withdrawn from what looked to be a failed endeavor one by one. When the last aspect to withdraw, the Eternal, finally gave up it seemed as though Order would finally overwhelm all of existence. With a mere wave of his divine hand, compassion and wisdom spilled into the soil of Silea Ravni, the various collected gifts of the Aspects having become buried and forgotten. The Aspects of Chaos commanded brutish beasts in those ancient times, which though overwhelmingly powerful, still existed merely as fodder for the fight against Order. They would inevitably die out from their own lack of adaptability despite their great power. But then, from the branches of Silea Ravni's bountiful jungles descended a primitive race of mammals. Discovering the components which could be used to craft essence of the various elements commanded by the Aspects of Chaos in the form of runes, shards and vessels, these primitive mammals began to grow in power. Within generations, they turned from simple beasts to a fledgling race which though still primitive managed to form the early clans and tribes. This race of Man, as they called themselves, grew in power exponentially as it discovered these lost, ancient gifts. The race would soon craft weapons and armor to match the mightiest of the creations of both Order and Chaos, and refused to work together as a united entity. Their frailty, having origins as mere dumb bumbling beasts added to the world as mere props, would mean that these weapons were often much more powerful than their users. In this, the various aspects of Chaos saw much opportunity. Seeking to uplift humanity as their chosen, the various Gods sought to perfect man in their own image. Ancient humanity, at this time wielding power to match the Gods themselves, put up a terrible fight which nearly ended in the destruction of weakened Chaos at the hands of Order. Only a few pure remnants remained after Chaos changed humanity forever and it fell from its legendary status as the undisputed rulers of Silea Ravni, but the vast majority of the changes were not too severe. Elves, Orks, Dwarves and Beastmen of all sorts; they could still breed and communicate with the base humans. Countless generations had passed, and only the most ancient and now long forgotten scripts hold any real account to the details of what had transpired in these epic conflicts. One thing is known for certain; despite owing its existence to Chaos, in base humanity a certain hatred and refusal of Chaos would forever be instilled. The changed races would become much more prone to Chaos worship, but the Fall of Man could possibly still be overshadowed by a new Rise to come. A Rise that could end with the final fall of Chaos. Category:Race Category:Lore